wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Chico Bean
Anthony Jamal Bean, better known as (Chico Bean) is a American comedian, actor, singer, writer, rapper, and producer best known for being one of the recurring cast members since Season 5 of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, VH1 and MTV2. He is also known for creating and starring in "The Freestyle Funny Comedy Show" alongside former cast members Darren Brand and B-Daht. Bean is also known for being apart of the podcast "85 South Show" with cast members DC Young Fly and Karlous Miller. Biography Chico is a well-seasoned comedian that started his comedy career in Greensboro, North Carolina. After having a successful run as an opener for Chris Wiles, Bean became a founding member of the "Freestyle Funny Comedy Show" along with former cast members, Darren Brand and B-Daht. The group has performed stand-up at numerous comedy clubs, colleges, and universities, it wasn't until Chico had done a set for Nick Cannon's "Fresh Faces of Comedy" stand-up in which Nick Cannon discovered Bean at the show. Later having him audition for the fifth season of Wild 'N Out and Bean has been a cast member ever since, being known for his "Sucka MC Battles" with fellow cast member Karlous Miller and also his Wildstyle battle with rapper Safaree in the "T-Pain" episode in Season 7. Bean also had a guest appearance on the game show Trivial Takedown on TruTv in November 2017. Bean is also known for being apart of the podcast "85 South Show" with fellow cast members Karlous Miller and DC Young Fly. Trivia *He is the first "FFCS" member to become a cast member on the show, the second being his co-star, B-Daht (who joined in Season 6), and the third being his other co-star, Darren Brand (who joined in Season 7). *He received the name "Chico" from his uncle. *He auditioned for the show 3 times. *He has a daughter. *He was originally suppose to only star in 3 episodes in Season 5. *He lost 6 family members to gun violence including his father. His father was killed on the streets of DC when he was only two years old. *He performed a song called "Mouth and Lip Service" that is featured on the Wild 'N Out: Wildstyle Vol. 1. *He was a writer for James Davis' pilot for E!. *He gets mistaken for rapper Royce 5'9. *He filmed a music video "Light Skin Charlamagne" for Common Sense with Charlamagne. *He was discovered by Nick Cannon at the Fresh Faces of Comedy Stand-Up show as Nick noticed Chico talking to himself while Chico was redoing his act since he couldn't say any inappropriate things and Nick stopped him after his act to tell him that he's a very good comedian. *He auditioned for the show three times before getting the call that he made it into the cast. *In Season 7, he got internet attenion for dissing rapper/songwriter Safaree in the T-Pain episode while doing the third Sucka MC Battle between himself and Karlous Miller which has gotten over 8 million views on YouTube. *He is one of the most known cast members. *At the end of filming for Season 9, he was named "Most Valuable Player". *He has appeared in 10 episodes in Season 5, 13 episodes in Season 6, 15 episodes in Season 7, 20 episodes in Season 8, every episode in Seasons 9, 10 and 11, 22 episodes in Season 12 and 24 episodes in Season 13. *Himself and fellow cast member Justina Valentine have hosted a special Wild 'N Out awards show. *He was one of the Team Captains of an episode in Season 12. *He is one of the four cast members alongside Emmanuel Hudson, Karlous Miller and Conceited to have been on the show for ten seasons. Gallery Chico 281x211-1-.jpg 7608C811-D452-4A11-AB68-4DCAFF3B0AD5.jpeg C2733EDA-9A5D-4EA1-9B60-1671D6DE7D67.jpeg D850D77C-6AD9-47E3-A1A5-31021DADD37D.jpeg Imachico.jpeg 152C2BC3-C869-477D-AD77-7D0D0FD5934E.jpeg 030440A7-6EBB-4745-B1BC-447F5513DBD1.jpeg 3DF32C40-43FB-4A1A-B8D9-AAA288A8E7D0.jpeg B5E165FB-91DE-4E6B-8C32-45AEA1A85056.jpeg Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (51).png E96D1C9D-1230-42AC-AC1B-95EA1DCE4239.jpeg 14D50A4F-D497-4F42-9994-6517E374BFA8.jpeg A973C6A6-90BE-4F76-81BC-C2B97EAC1195.jpeg 701D517C-4912-4703-9EC0-4DBF1D1557C4.jpeg C962540E-4CD6-4EB2-BAB0-D35A244F8983.jpeg 5E8268A9-DF0D-4250-8947-228DA5D3784C.jpeg D9AA8EE2-5ABF-44D3-94A1-F88D8B3E3A60.jpeg 638AC831-17D6-4ADB-9F11-538766B1F0DB.jpeg Chicobeanbest.jpg 077B78DA-03CC-4D90-8388-A6F4CD32AAC4.jpeg Download (1).jpg 375D892E-FA03-464D-8A1A-97C39921811C.jpeg BD0AC8DA-97C5-4815-9756-E31DC5348216.jpeg 223C246A-7BAF-4398-8E04-800A11BF1137.jpeg ChicoBean.png C218.jpg Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (49).png AAFE3997-A473-474E-A9EF-037813D47C5C.jpeg E3211A83-1B42-4D72-AE31-3D648990DDBE.jpeg 8B0E8749-7D57-4499-B78E-A3525E3BD9CE.jpeg ChicoBean.jpg 67B43B42-D320-40DD-8B6E-D5BE947807B3.jpeg 259F0D09-9F80-41A3-8657-E22EEA53A520.jpeg 3ABAB9D2-9BC1-4653-83A6-002C419FFEA6.jpeg 2238257F-8752-457E-9C6D-4248EA205005.jpeg 59F69665-CB93-4405-A981-BF1F85BAE4A5.jpeg Screenshot (45).png ChicoS9.jpeg 5358B8FA-8FD9-4109-9EF1-33596C195C59.jpeg AA2B01C4-AAF3-4000-B875-CFB55EEBAD63.jpeg 1AA1E4E7-A29E-481D-8E29-1CC9F5A2E59A.jpeg DC1C2269-6F8D-41F6-B6C7-B87693121D90.jpeg 4F4AAE05-AC16-4E73-8152-0E29C1E978F2.jpeg 9731978A-B5A1-452A-A059-E50BD51F97E3.jpeg Chico2 (1).jpg Chico1.JPG ChicoS10.jpeg BA9D6DF1-CF2F-4DB2-AC03-656D32A65535.jpeg C6794E97-0332-4EF0-9D75-BE48D29E99C3.jpeg 227B64A2-1330-424C-948B-46843ED14B86.jpeg Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (46).png 35337274_1648527725266297_4422485081176670208_n.jpg 36610084_2104458963167895_4739863527760592896_n.jpg Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (116).png chico-300.jpg 447A6A8A-EE2E-48FB-9CE0-1D078A33CE1F.jpeg 44777938_344675036096140_6025238675001221710_n.jpg Screenshot (305).png Screenshot (359).png Screenshot (417).png Category:Cast members